The Spotlight of Love
by Chihori Anigma
Summary: Narcissa doesn't like to be the centre of attention and has always hidden behind people.But there are three times when she discovers that she has to be in the spotlight so as not o lose the thing most dear to her heart. Written for Michal613.


**The Spotlight of Love**

Narcissa Black always stood out in between her sisters. Maybe it was her light hair and eyes. Maybe it was the way she walked, daintily and gracefully. And maybe it was the way she stood as if she was carrying a great burden and the way her eyes never looked directly at yours.

Whatever it was, Narcissa Black didn't like it. She was constantly trying to hide herself away, to push her sisters into the centre of attention. They didn't mind and were happy to be there, but everyone always seemed to want to talk to Narcissa.

Maybe it was because her parents were always introducing her as their 'model child'-the only one that truly listened and obeyed them. Narcissa knew her mother thought of her as the only daughter who loved her.

So, when Narcissa met Lucius Malfoy he invited her to join his clique of friends she was overjoyed. Somehow Lucius Malfoy was able to direct the attention off of her and onto him. She loved that. She loved him.

Both his and her parents thought it was a perfect match and they married two months after Narcissa left Hogwarts. Somehow, Narcissa wasn't as happy as she thought she would be when they came home to Lucius' manor.

In the beginning Lucius' father, Abraxas Malfoy, talked to her often. Though Narcissa did not like being in the centre of attention she enjoyed talking with smart people from whom she could learn things; but when Abraxas realized that Narcissa wasn't going to produce another heir for him he stopped his conversations with her.

Lucius, himself, was constantly away. He said it was Hogwarts business, but sometimes Narcissa thought he was lying and just wanted to meet his friends without her. After her third miscarriage he was home even less.

Both Lucius and his father wanted another heir to carry their name. Lucius' mother had died at his birth and he didn't have any younger brothers. Now, Narcissa was miscarrying every time she became pregnant. She was scared she would die like Lucius' mother, but neither her husband nor his father seemed to be worried about the idea.

Finally, she had a live, healthy baby in 1980. She was sick and weak for many months after the birth and almost never saw her son; however he was the thing most precious to her in the world. After him came Lucius, or rather, the way Lucius directed attention off of her. For after she felt well enough Lucius started taking her to parties and other social functions again.

They continued going to such things until Voldemort came back. Then they went to the Death Eater meetings. Lucius continued to direct the attention off her and onto him in the meetings, even though she was officially the hostess.

Narcissa liked that until Draco started coming to the meetings and Lucius directed the attention to his son and heir. Suddenly, she was overcome by a huge desire to protect and guard her child.

For the first time in her life she was mad at Lucius and she told him so. Lucius was almost frightened by the hissing, spitting creature his quiet wife had become and quickly agreed to stop saying anything about Draco in the meetings.

But the damage was done. Lord Voldemort told Draco Lucius Malfoy to kill the headmaster of the most prestigious magic school in Great Britain. Unspoken, was the promise to murder Draco if he did not do as Lord Voldemort asked.

For the second time Narcissa brought herself into the spotlight by asking Severus and Bellatrix if they would help her with the Unbreakable Vow.

They agreed and Severus successfully protected Draco. After Dumbledore was killed Narcissa once again faded into her spot behind Lucius. The Dark Lord would rise to power and thank her family for what they had done. Draco would never be in danger again.

But Narcissa was wrong. Draco _was _in danger again because the Dark Lord unbelievably fell. So for the third and last time Narcissa let all the eyes turn on her and saved Draco from the horrors of Azkaban.


End file.
